


Agony to Comprehend

by DoreyG



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Orcs, Post-Fellowship, Somebody protect Pippin Goddammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're beautiful, and that makes it worse somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agony to Comprehend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “Tolkien, any, if Orcs never had been ugly, just elves with dark, corrupted souls" at Comment_Fic.

They're beautiful, and that makes it worse somehow. You expect a sting from a thorn, but a rose? Somehow it seems against everything that nature has taught him.

He stares at them as they march around him, terrified but fascinated. One of them, a female with fire red hair and an aristocratic bearing, sees him and sneers - even with her face all twisted, she's beautiful, "what, little halfling?"

"Nothing," he says quickly. But then, as she keeps staring at him with her lips all twisted up and her eyes burning with scorn: "it's just... You're so beautiful."

"Have a crush, you little shit?"

"No," he says, honestly. And tries the best he can to ignore Merry's frantic wriggling besides him, the cruelly amused tilt of the orc's - because that's what she is, even if she does look like one of the ever so elegant elves in Rivendell - head before him, "but- but how can something so beautiful, be so... Um, well."

"Evil," she chuckles, and then laughs all the harder at his helpless blush, "no need to wriggle like a little fish, it’s what I am! The world will get a lot simpler for you when you realize that, kid.”

"Or it would," another Orc, a male with golden hair as bright as the sun and Boromir's blood all over his refined face, breaks in with a cackle, "if you weren't too _dead_ to see it!"

The female Orc tilts her head, beautiful and _corrupted_ , back in a gleeful shriek and he forces his eyes closed. Boromir is dead, nature is wrong and everything is falling apart around him. Could life get any worse?

He doesn’t have much hope, to be honest.


End file.
